


Light of Hope

by sareenmomo



Series: The Holmes Family secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dr. Strange was Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Merlin, Harry Potter is Harry Watson, Harry and Tony are friends, He was adopted by the Stark, His real name is 'Anthony Sherrinford Edward Homes', Mycroft is a Good Bro, Other, Tony Stark is a Holmes, Tony is the 2nd Holmes son, merlin and arthur are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareenmomo/pseuds/sareenmomo
Summary: Family is not just made with blood. It can be made lovers, friends maybe even team mates. Friends that stick together through out all your woes and merriment can become family even without anyone knowing it.But what happens when your friends hurt you? They hurt you so badly that you loose your will to live. What happens then?Simple, you call your other friend or family.An AU where Harry Potter is friend with Tony Stark and rescues him from Siberia, when she receives a call from FRIDAY. While she keeps him in the med bay FRIDAY activates the 'House Call Protocol' and calls in Tony's parents.His REAL parents!While meeting with his parents Harry founds out more about the man. But what happens a magical Doctor finally remembers about his past and comes knocking at their door?





	Light of Hope

Tony lay battered and bruised on the cold floor of the Siberian bunker. Awaiting for death to come and take him, free him from all the pain, misery and betrayal.

St- _no Rogers_ he was no longer Steve; was gone and he took his long lost boyfriend with him along with all the avengers.  He left Tony with a broken suit and a broken heart, along with the Captain America shield and Barnes’ metal arm as a reminder of his mistakes and failures.

Now Tony had been betrayed many times in his life. Some of them hurt more than the other. Every time he had been betrayed he had come back from it stronger and wiser. But not this time.

This time he just couldn’t do that anymore. Because this time it had hurt thousand time more than all of those time combined had done.

This time he only just want to curl into sleep and never wake up. To retire permanently from being Iron Man, from being Tony Stark….. _from this world_.

So he lay there waiting for sleep to come and take him away, not even bothering to try to rescue himself. To recover, to….to go back home.

What was the point he would say. Who would he return to? Pepper? Things were done with Pepper. She had left him already.

Beside it was better that way. Pepper deserved better, far better than a fuck up like him.

Who else was there to return? Rhodey? The friend who he had crippled. The one who will never walk on his two feet and it was all his friend. That friend?

Or should he return to the two years old Vision who had lost his possible love interest because of his stubbornness? Should he return to them and burdened them with his baggage?

No, he shouldn’t.

If he died here it will be easier for everyone. Pepper wouldn’t have to worry about him tarnishing the company’s reputation anymore. Rhodey wouldn’t have to take his bullshit anymore. The world wouldn’t be in constant danger either.

The Avengers will be free of all charges. They won’t have to worry about him endangering them anymore. Maybe then Bruce will finally return.

Vision will be able stay happily with Wanda. Nat won’t have to worry about his ego destroying them. Clint will be free to be with his family and won’t worry about him backstabbing them anymore. And Steve….

And Steve will have his freedom and _Bucky_. He will have his Bucky. Maybe then they won’t hate him anymore.

So he laid there, cold and battered and bruised, waiting for death to come and take him.

In his delirious state of mind, he saw a dark figure crouching down over him. Before he passed out he heard Death calling him in a familiar female voice,

‘Edward’

* * *

Harry was in the shower in a small motel in Italy when her phone buzzed. She hurriedly got out of the shower as she knew there was only two people who was aware of this number and none of those two people will phone her if there wasn’t an emergency.

But she had pretty good idea which one of those two had phoned her. As expected it was him who had phoned.

‘Edward’, she greeted as she picked up the phone. But the voice that replied wasn’t who she had expected.

 _‘Hello? Is this Jazz?’_ An Irish female voice greeted from the other side. She froze as she heard a different voice.

‘Yes? Who are you and why are you calling me from this number?’ Harry asked in an ice cold voice.

 _‘My name is FRIDAY, ma’am. I am Boss’ AI.’_  

Recognition shot through her mind. Edward had mentioned about his AI. But why was she phoning her from Edward’s number?

‘Yes, Edward mentioned…’

 _‘Ma’am I am sorry to bother you but I had no one else to call.’_ Friday said in a frantic voice.

That got Harry’s attention immediately. _What the hell had happen?_

She immediately went into pared attention. ‘Tell me what happen?’ she commanded as she started pulling cloths on. Dread pulled in her stomach.

_‘I lost contact with Boss’ suit couple of minutes before. No one else is available at the moment to answer my call for help. The suit is severely damaged and I am afraid for his life. Ma’am please help! I don’t know what else to do.’_

Harry clearly heard the worry and panic in the AI’s voice. She may had been an AI but she sure had feelings and right now she was scared for her creator.

‘Ok, Friday I need you to calm down and tell me where he was before his suit went offline. If possible send me a clear picture of the place.’

She ordered urgently as she waved her hand over herself to magically buckle up her black leather TAC suit.

_‘The picture is being send to your phone.’_

‘Thanks, Fri. I am on my way to retrieve him. You should prepare the med bay in case we need it’

_‘Already on it.’_

‘Alright’

Harry cut the phone and Accioed her black leather boots to her. As she pulled on the boots her phone pinged, signalling of an incoming message.

It was a picture of grey reinforced pillars and snow behind the walls. The picture was clearly taken from the suit as there was a crack in the middle of the picture.

She hurriedly pulled last item, the Cloak over and disaparated from there.

.

Aparating inside the cold Siberian bunker, Harry applied a couple of warming charm on herself. But when she found him nothing stopped the icy cold shiver that went down her spine.

There lying on the cold floor of the Siberian bunker was Iron man. The suit was completely disabled and the man inside the suit was barely conscious.

He had several cuts and bruises on his face and the reactor on his suit had a circular cut on it.

It wasn’t hard to find out what made that cut on the suit judging by the shield laid not far from him.

He was fast slipping into unconsciousness. Harry quickly crouched down, calling his name

‘Edward.’


End file.
